So Far Part One
by Xstar7
Summary: A one-shot of what's been happening with my stories, what I might do, and what I've been thinking. Read this for more updates on my stories. Spoilers inside as well as other information.


This is me. Right now typing up this story on my stories.  
A typical teen with a imagination, but that's not all rainbows and ponies.  
War has a place. Stories. I present what has been happening.

I walked into the room wearing a hooded crimson leather jacket and ripped jeans.  
My hair brushed to my sides.

"Where the f**k are these guys?" I said.

Then after a few minutes the person walked in.

"Took you long enough." I told him.

"Chill out man, this is simply an inter- uhh... d**n it!" He said.

"So...?" I said.  
"Where do we start?" I asked.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"X. Just call me X." I said.

He then saw my visor. It was also crimson.

"What's your hobby(ies)?" He asked.

"Listening to metal music, playing video games, art, and fanfiction." I said.

"What does life mean to you?" He asked.

"What you make of it. Me, I make the best of my life. It's all a test where God puts you. But I believe in God." I told him.

"Okay. Let's start with your first story, Rising Again." He said.

"I made a c**pshoot of that one." I muttered.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I started out with a plot, but lost it over time. It just turned into random s**t." I said.

"I see. You did manage to hit 1K words in a chapter!" He told me.

"Yea. That was the best thing out of it." I said.

"Then you had Revenge. What happened there?" He asked.

"Ha! It was a tiny prank since I stopped with it! I'd eventually submit another chapter saying how was all a f**kin' joke!" I shouted.

"Okay! That's good!" He said ecstatically."Habitation! Where will you go with that?" He asked.

I sighed.

"I honestly don't know that's why I haven't submitted chapters lately." I said.  
"There was this one brief period of time where many bad things happened to me.  
I wasn't on for so long to the point where a few people were wondering why there were no updates." I could not tell them.

"Alright, well then... uhhh... Conquest! Yes yes! Conquest! When will the battle be?" He asked.

"When I get my ass in gear and make fights longer! I'm working on that with Serenade." I said.

"Speaking of Serenade, I had a few things to ask about that! How many OCs are there?" He asked.

"Just f**king go to this art app my friend recommended me. It's called PaigeeWorld." I said.  
"Xpyro125, he's my friend, we make them together." I said.

"Is the tournament going to mean anything?"

"I can't tell you that! That'll ruin whether or not plot turns!" I said.

"No comment. Anyway, you had a couple, Robyn and Crypt. What's going on there?" He asked.

"Don't count on it being intimate." I told him.  
"It's going to be unaffecting the plot." I said.

"Oh. Okay no comment again!" He said.

"RS Crypt! Oh s**t I don't know how to say this." I told him.

"Say what?" He asked.

"It's all a partial time paradox, well... That's not Crypt. The morale is you will always have illusions that blind you and twist you up.  
It will be a huge plot twister what happens." I said.

"When what happens?"

"The end." I mumbled. Those were the only words I said. He was confused. Everyone died? Someone dies? The paradox? Or the end.

"Can you explain?" He asked.

"Sure. Crypt's brother died soon after birth. He soon saw the four and suddenly thought that he can create a paradox that  
will bring his brother back to life and have friends. Eventually when the four are tied up Crypt makes an attempt to save  
his brother when some of his ribs are broken out. Making his attempt useless. In the end when his brother, Skull tries to leave his skull gets broken  
by a villain named Sparx who he is allied with in Conquest, making him a villain. He is saved from his evil way two years after RS Crypt AKA  
Conquest by Crypt. Although the four thinks he is dead and mourns eventually he passes by his house and has a discussion with the four.  
Although that dicussion is in a different one-shot.

"Oh." He said.  
"Very complicated.

"Yea speaking of complicated I already planned the OCs part of the ending in Serenade. I will not tell you though." I said to him.

"...""So! SS Soccer! That seems complicated!" He said.

"That is the point." I said.

"Who will the winners be?" He asked.

"You f**kin' expect me to know? C'mon!" I told him.

"Will you include any OCs or non-Nintendo characters?" He asked me.

"Nope, but I included a cameo in Ch.1, go find it." I told him.

"Okay so I heard you will beta-read for someone really famed on FF! Who is it?" He asked.

"That's between him and I." I pointed out.

"Oh. Well what is it about?" He asked me.

"Minecraft, but not exactly Minecraft so I guess you will wonder about that too." I said.

"Why did you start writing stories?" He asked.

"Always when I was a little child I wanted to get my stories out instead of just me being the only audience.  
I love having the readers and I thank them very much so. I feel at home here."

"How did you find FFN?" He asked.

"I was looking for Star Fox wikis and I came across it." I said.

"Who inspired you to write?" He asked me.

"Sanitarium, Cpt. Fox, and Jedelas who was actually reading Rising Again  
which I was excited about because I would call him famed being known so well." I said.

"What was the first story you read?" He asked.

I laughed.

"Believe me I didn't know it was MA nature, but I think it was called Krystal's honeymoon by Sanitarium.  
As I said I didn't know that it was MA nature so I kinda freaked out, but still read anyways for no reason." I told him awkwardly.

"Okay... What are you currently doing?" He asked me.

"I'm working on an indie RPG with two friends, as Xpyro and I counting as one because of our one same thoughts mind.  
Xpyro does the music, I do dialogue. I have to say though Pyro has done amazing with the music as he 92% done!" I said proudly.

"Okay-" I cut him off.

"Pyro and my friends are voice acting, in which both of us arranged." I told him.

"What inspired you two to do that?" He asked me curiously.

"The EBF series. Seriously, check it out." I told him.

"Oh, so it's good." He said.

"No. Epic!" I told him.

"So I see." He said.

"Pyro and I are just really one person, I just act like we are two to hide identity even better." I said."Maybe someone who knows me thinks I'm Pyro or Star. It is great because it's a guise. A mask."

"Well THAT is complicated." He said."

"Check out Pyro on .edu/Xpyro125. His Fortuna Music is the music for the RPG although not all is uploaded." I told him.

"Oh. What else do you currently work on?" He asked me.

"The Dragonfire series, the Wired Links series, and the Scratch Heist series." I said to him.

Then I looked straight at him. It was a mirror. An illusion a guise as I was talking to Pyro after all.  
It took much to remember this whole talk, but I did and I typed it up for all to see.  
I hope you all check me out on PaigeeWorld and Scratch, and I wish to you.

A good day...


End file.
